Ten Faced
by Lin Welt
Summary: Tras un horrible suceso y un gran trauma, Gumi decide olvidar. Sin embargo, eso lleva a que toda ella se divida en diez caras. ¿Podrá Gumi regresar a ser una sola? ¿Habrá alguien que la ayude? Pasen y lean (:
1. Quebrantamiento

**1. Quebrantamiento**

* * *

Miré al techo con los ojos tiesos y lagrimosos, pero el resto de mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. No fue sino hasta que oí cerrarse la puerta y sus pasos alejarse que dejé escapar el aliento que, sin darme cuenta, había estado conteniendo.

Cerré mis parpados logrando que más lágrimas se derramaran. Quería dormirme o desmayarme. El dolor en todo mi cuerpo era absurdamente fuerte.

Después de un largo rato, a regañadientes, logré ponerme de pie. Me tambaleé un poco pero me pude sostener de una silla. Arrastré las piernas hacía donde se encontraba mi ropa interior, y con mucho esfuerzo, la recogí y me la puse. Después fui hacía donde estaba mi uniforme. En el camino, me topé con un espejo de cuerpo completo pegado en una pared. Lucia horrible. Mi cabello lacio, verde y largo hasta la cintura estaba pegado a mi cuerpo y cara por sangre y fluidos corporales. Mi cara estaba manchada por tierra y más sangre, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y mi entrepierna, bueno, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba goteando una buena cantidad de un líquido rojo.

Me dejé temblar un poco y sollozar, aunque con un vago intento de contener las lágrimas. Suspiré apretando los ojos y me dispuse a encontrar mi uniforme y ponérmelo. Al acabar, abrí el grifo de un lavabo que se encontraba por ahí y comencé a lavarme un poco la cara, o lo que podía. Me quité la tierra de los brazos y las piernas. Con algo de esfuerzo logré quitarme la mayor cantidad de sangre del cabello, aunque omití la de "abajo". Tenía tanta vergüenza que preferí dejarlo así.

Me puse las calcetas y los zapatos, me eché encima mi chaqueta, tomé mi mochila y salí de aquel cuarto.

Caminé unas largas calles hasta que llegué a mi casa. Como siempre, nadie estaba ahí. Subí corriendo a mi cuarto y me encerré en él. Entonces me tiré a mi cama a llorar y llorar y llorar y llorar…

* * *

Desperté adolorida y muy, muy pegajosa. Como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas y hubiera sudado como cerdo. Me levanté de la cama y, antes de dar el primer paso, caí al suelo. Me golpeé la cabeza y entonces fue cuando todos los recuerdo volvieron a mí. Comencé a llorar de nuevo y abracé mi cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas.

Unos minutos más tarde me levanté del suelo, tomé un pants negro, una chamarra y una par de tenis del mismo color, ropa interior y calcetines naranjas, unas tijeras y mi toalla. Salí a toda prisa hacía el baño y, una vez ahí, puse el seguro y me despojé de toda mi ropa. Abrí el grifo de la bañera y eché mucho jabón líquido. Metí todas mis prendas y las lavé. Las tallé lo mejor que pude y luego las enjuagué. Las tendí en el piso, abrí el tapón de la bañera por donde se iba el agua, esperé a que quedara vacía y la volví a llenar. Esta vez me metí yo.

Me bañé, tallé y enjuagué lo mejor que pude. Como si de esa forma pudiera volver el tiempo atrás. Lavé cuidadosamente mis heridas, que eran bastantes. Cuando acabé abrí de nuevo el tapón y salí de la bañera. Me sequé con la toalla y me vestí. Puse algo de agua oxigenada, alcohol, merthiolate, curitas y vendas en mis cortadas. Exprimí lo mejor que pude mi cabello y tomé las tijeras. Entonces, lo corté. Por atrás quedó bastante corto y por delante me dejé dos mechones largos hasta el pecho, uno de cada lado.

Recogí la ropa del suelo y me dirigí a mi recamara. Dejé las tijeras en su lugar y luego fui hacía al patio, donde había una lavadora con secadora. Metí toda la ropa en ésta última y esperé. Cuando finalizó la saqué y la metí en el cesto de ropa sucia que había en el baño. No quería que mis padres ni mis hermanos sospecharan.

Regresé a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama de nuevo, pero ahora sin llorar. Solo miré al techo. Tomé mi celular y me encontré con tres mensajes. Uno era de madre, y decía lo siguiente:

Hola, cielo. Tuve que ir al hospital de emergencia y papá esta con los chicos. No quise despertarte así que te deje el desayuno en la cocina. Te quiero.

Mamá era enfermera, y una muy buena. Se la pasaba en el hospital trabajando. Papá, por su parte, trabajaba todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes y por las tardes ayudaba en la casa, aunque a veces también trabajaba. Los fines de semana la pasaba con "los chicos" y nosotros. Por los chicos se refería a sus amigos.

En segundo mensaje era de Gakupo:

Hola, ¿estás bien? Cuando fui a tu cuarto seguías con el uniforme, hem, y eso. Contesta.

Gakupo era mi medio hermano por parte de mi madre. Él vivía conmigo, mi hermano Gumiya y mis padres. Nos llevábamos muy bien, jamás habíamos hecho diferencia por tener padres distintos.

Al contestarle el mensaje le puse que había llegado algo cansada tras haber estado haciendo un proyecto y que estaba manchada de pintura por el trabajo. Que no se preocupara. Claro que era mentira.

El tercer mensaje era de Rin y lo había enviado el día anterior, el viernes:

¡Hola! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué ya no llegaste? Miku, Luka, Meiko y yo estamos algo preocupadas, ¡RESPONDE!

Rin, Miku, Luka y Meiko eran amigas del colegio. De hecho, eran mis mejores amigas. Cuando respondí simplemente les dije que había tenido un problema con mi madre y que el crédito se me había agotado, así que no les pude avisar.

Aventé el teléfono haciéndolo estrellarse con la puerta. Luego, bueno, no es que recuerde mucho.

* * *

_¡HOLA! Okay, empecemos por el principio. Soy Lin C, Lin L, LinL. Ella, la que escribía la historia de "Teatro de los males" y "Salvaciones y gritos". Tuve un problema y NO SÉ QUÉ CARAJOS pasó con mi otra cuenta y perdí las historias y dije, a la mierda. Le cambié el nombre y la olvidé. Las historias las tenía en otra laptop y cuando cambié las eliminé de ahí sin pasarlas a mi nueva compu porque pensé que no iba a necesitar respaldo, pero ya me di cuenta que fue mala idea. No pude recuperar las historias así que están perdidas (sinceramente, "Teatros de los males" no me duele pero "Salvaciones y gritos" ¡diablos! Tenía buenas ideas.) Como sea. Sé que aún no parece "Ten faced" o "Diez caras" pero en los próximos capítulos verán que toma forma la historia. Ojalá les haya gustado(: ¡bye!_


	2. Diez caras

**2. Diez Caras**

* * *

──No importa cuánto nos ignores, no nos vamos a ir ──dijo enojada.

La ignoré. No quería hablarle, de hecho, no quería hablar con ninguna de ellas.

──Ona tiene razón. No nos iremos, hagas lo que hagas ──cantó Div de manera divertida.

──Déjenla, hace tarea ──intentó defenderme Ia.

──No seas estúpida, solo finge que hace tarea ──la reprochó Ona.

──¡Ya cállate, Ona! ──grité desesperada.

──¿Gumi? ¿Estás bien? ──me preguntó Gumiya (o Gumo, como yo lo llamaba) desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi cuarto.

──Eh, sí ──respondí alzando la voz──. Hablaba con una amiga por teléfono.

──Dile la verdad ──dijo Ve con su voz de excitación.

──Gumi, ¿de verdad no hay nadie contigo? ──oí como su voz temblaba.

──No, Gumo, no hay nadie. Tengo que hacer tarea, ¿me dejas un rato a solas?

──Yo… De acuerdo, adiós ──luego oí sus pasos alejarse y me estremecí.

──Mentirosa, eres un mentirosa. ¡Nosotras estamos aquí! ──gritó Dep comenzando a llorar.

──Lo siento, él no debe saber que están aquí.

──Él ya lo sabe, la que no lo quiere aceptar eres tú ──dijo Ia.

Quizá era cierto, quizá Gumo ya lo sabía pero hasta que él no lo confirmara yo seguiría convenciéndome de que él ignoraba a las nueve locas que yacían en mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta y señalé el pasillo.

──Largo de aquí. Todas. ¡AHORA! ──al decir esto último todas salieron corriendo de mi habitación. No me importaba si mis padres o mis hermanos las veían, quería que me dejaran en paz.

Cuando la última chica salió, Ida, cerré la puerta de golpe y me tiré en mi cama.

Hacía unos días que ellas habían comenzado a visitarme. Primero lo hizo Ere. Era una chica bastante… Rara. Por fuera era alguien muy ruda y enojona, siempre fuerte. Pero, por dentro, era la mujer más frágil que conocía. Me hacía sentir sumamente triste y enojada a la vez, la odiaba pero al mismo tiempo era de esas personas que no puedes evitar quererlas. Siempre un caos.

Ese mismo día llegó Ida. Tan pequeña e inocente. Parecía que la acababan de sacar de un cuarto en el que había estado encerrada por años. No hablaba casi nada y apenas y me miraba. Aunque tampoco es que quisiera ser su amiga.

Mientras les hacía preguntas sin respuestas llegó Dep. Llorando y temblando. Tampoco me hablaba, solo se hizo un ovillo en una esquina de mi cuarto y lloró por horas. Ere intentó tranquilizarla pero se desesperó enseguida y comenzó a insultarla. Con solo tres yo ya me estaba volviendo loca.

Las ignoré pero que hacían tanto ruido que mi madre tuvo que llegar corriendo a ver si yo me encontraba bien. Le dije que eran ellas pero mi madre solo miró a todos lados y rio nerviosamente.

──Ya, enserio, cielo. ¿Qué haces?

Como vi que enserio no me creía y que tampoco veía nada, decidí mentir.

Primero reí igual de nerviosamente que ella y sonreí.

──Lo siento, ma', el estrés. Estaba en video llamada con Rin y estaba viendo una película de terror. Ya todo está bien, estudiaré, mañana hay examen.

Sonrío, asintió y se fue temblando.

Yo las volteé a ver enfadada.

──¿Qué quieren y qué hacen aquí? ──les dije en voz baja.

──Oh, Gumi, deberías dormir ──me dijo Ere. Y efectivamente, debía dormir. Era muy tarde y mañana enserio tenía examen.

Me puse la pijama y me metí debajo de las sabanas. Enseguida me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente un golpe y risitas me despertaron. Abrí los ojos y dos chicas estaban encima de mí. Estaban riendo y mirándome muy fijamente.

──¡Despertó! ──esa era Div──. ¿Jugamos? ¡Anda! Será genial, ¡VAMOS!

──¡Div! Cálmate, Gumi está cansada ──gritó la otra chica sonriendo. Ella era Ale.

El resto del día las cinco locas se la pasaron hablando y enloqueciéndome. Ere regañaba a Dep por pasársela llorando. Ida se acurrucaba en una esquina de mi cuarto. Div se la pasaba haciendo tonterías y riendo y Ale andaba detrás de ella poniéndola en sus cabales pero también riendo.

No fui a la escuela porque no me dejaban. Cerraban mi puerta, me tiraban al suelo y se me aventaban encima. Mis padres ya se habían ido a trabajar y mis hermanos a la escuela. Estaba sola con esas niñas.

A las seis de la tarde, y lo recuerdo bien, llegó Ona. Echando chispas y peleándose con Ere. Gritaba como loca y se enfadaba por todo. Ya quería matarla.

Mi madre solo pasó a saludarme y, después de preguntarme con quien estaba y recibir como respuesta "nadie", se fue de nuevo nerviosa.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí, luego me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente tenía encima a Ve. Me sobresalté.

──Oh, pero si es monísima ──me dijo con gemidos.

──¿Otra? Dios… ¿De dónde salen? ──me la quité de encima con una patada.

──No sé, tú dime ──era otra voz. Me giré para ver quién era y me encontré con Xy.

──¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué mierda quieren?

──No deberías decir groserías ──me reprochó Ia. Oh, fabuloso, otra perra.

──A ver, ¿son todas o seguirán saliendo como hormigas? ──dije enojada.

──Eso depende de ti ──me dijo Ere.

──Mira, Ere… ──entonces caí en la cuenta de que yo me sabía el nombre de ellas y jamás me lo habían dicho.

──Gumi, deberías calmarte, con enojarte nada se arregla ──también caí en la cuenta de que Xy y todas las demás sabían mi nombre y yo jamás se los había dicho.

──Gumi, ¿todo bien? ──era mi hermano Gakupo, al otro lado de la puerta.

──Eh, ¡sí! ──luego ya no oí nada más por parte de él──. ¿Quieren, por favor, quedarse calladas para que mis hermanos no las oigan? ──les dije en susurros.

──Gumi, si tu madre no nos oyó ¿qué te hace pensar que tus demás familiares si lo harán?

──Yo, no lo sé. Por cierto, ¿por qué solo yo las oigo?

──Oh, no lo sé ──dijo Ve sonriendo. Me dio miedo.

──Todas son unas estúpidas ──soltó de pronto Ona.

Y el relajo empezó de nuevo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo. Perdón por tardar xd bueno, ya salieron las personalidades de Gumi (: si no saben quién es quién aquí les dejó una lista:_

_-Enojona – Ona_

_-Pervertida – Ve_

_-Tímida – Ida_

_-Depresiva – Dep_

_-Alegre – Ale_

_-Divertida – Div_

_-Sexy – Xy_

_-Sería – Ia_

_-Tsundere – Ere_

_Ojalá les haya gustado, vuelvo pronto con el tercer cap. Bye._


	3. ¿En verdad existen?

**3. ¿En verdad existen?**

* * *

──¿Segura? Me fascinaría

──Te lo digo, Gumi, Len estará ahí ──me respondió Rin al otro lado del teléfono.

──Bien. No puedo creer que me ayudes a ligar con tu hermano ──reí.

──Esa tal Lily le anda coqueteando, ninguna puta andará con mi hermano y a ti te gusta, a parte, yo la odio. Matamos tres pájaros de un tiro.

──Que reconfortante es saber que me usas para que una chica no se robe a tu hermano.

──Te adoro, lo sabes. Hago esto por ti también. Bueno, me voy, te veo en dos horas ──no me dejó responder, Rin me colgó enseguida.

Dejé el teléfono a lado de mi cama y salí de ella. Me dirigí al armario, lo abrí y saqué unos _leggins _negros, una sudadera naranja y unos tenis de bota negros. Me los puse y salí al baño a cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara.

Cuando regresé a mi cuarto, todas estaban ahí. Encima de mi cama, de mi escritorio, de mi tocador, en mi armario y en mi estantería.

──¿Por qué estás tan arreglada? ──me preguntó Ia.

¿Arreglada? Parecía que estaba a punto de dormir, pero ellas eran muy raras en cuestión de… opiniones.

──Saldré con mis amigas. A un lado, Dep ──le dije moviendo a la deprimida chica de mi tocador.

Enseguida comencé a cepillar mi cabello y ponerme maquillaje.

──¿Le digo o no la bajo del pony? ──dijo Ere.

──Cállate, Ere ──gritó Ia.

──Si, Ere, que se de cuenta solita ──concordó Ona.

──¿Decirme qué? ──pregunté sin ánimos.

──Nada, nada ──cantó Ale.

──Díganle… ──apenas y oí a Ida.

──¡Silencio! Ella puede solita ──dijo juguetona Div.

──¡¿Qué?! ──esta vez golpeé el tocador y me volví hacia ellas furiosa.

──Hoy no saldrás con tus amigas ──dijo Ere riendo.

──¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

──¿Lista, cielo? ──era la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la puerta. Medio segundo después entró.

──¿Para qué? ──pregunté algo nerviosa. ¿Mamá veía a las locas a lado mío?

──¿Cómo que para qué? Te dije que iríamos al doctor ──pude ver en su sonrisa que no era del todo cierto.

──Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo me dijiste?

──Hace media hora, vamos. Llegaremos tarde ──¿acaso alguna de las desquiciadas que me acosaban había hablado con mi madre? ¿Y ella había sido capaz de no reconocer que no era yo?

Era cierto que las nueve eran muy parecidas a mí: cabello y ojos verdes con tez blanca. Pero no éramos idénticas. Nuestras estaturas, peinados y vestimentas así como nuestras personalidades eran completamente distintos. Mamá no me podía haber confundido.

¿O sí?

──De… acuerdo ──¿qué más podía hacer? Ya había creído que yo le había confirmado que iría con ella, no quería estresarla más.

La seguí al coche, dónde estaba mi padre. Me senté en los asientos de atrás y me relajé. El doctor de mi familia no estaba muy lejos, llegaríamos pronto.

* * *

Oh, sí, seguro. Antes de alcanzar la mitad del camino me quedé profundamente dormida. Me desperté por los zarandeos de mi madre y su voz susurrándome cosas como "Despierta, cielo, despierta."

Bajé del auto medio atontada y para entonces ya ni recordaba a qué habíamos ido.

Aunque eso no fue problema porque mis padres me habían mentido. Sí iríamos al doctor, pero no a esa _clase_ de doctor.

Para ser más exactos, habíamos ido a ver a un psicólogo. Me di cuenta ya que estaba enfrente de uno, sentada en una bonita silla tapizada con terciopelo rojo y con él haciéndome preguntas.

No entendía nada, estaba nerviosa y no recuerdo nada de lo que le dije. Unos minutos después salí y el doctor dejó entrar a mis padres a su consultorio. Cuando salieron yo ya estaba más consiente de la situación.

──¿Qué mierda hacemos aquí? ──grité sin pensarlo.

──¡Gumi! Esa boca ──ignoré a mi padre y entrecerré los ojos mirando fijamente a mi madre.

──Cielo, si te decíamos a dónde veníamos no ibas a acompañarnos. Lo siento.

──¿Por qué me trajeron? ¿Qué hice mal?

──Amor, nada, es solo que… Hablas sola… Y te has estado comportando muy raro, pensamos que quizá estabas teniendo problemas en la escuela o…

──Mamá, yo no hablo sola.

──Claro que sí cielo, te hemos oído, y sabemos que a veces eso es normal y bueno para la salud, pero tú… tú…

Mi padre estaba tenso junto a mi madre, la cual mostraba una expresión de tristeza y temor.

──Yo ¿qué?

──Haces personajes, gritas al vacío, te he visto golpearte más de dos veces a ti misma, Gumi, ¿qué pasa?

Estoy segura que en ese momento yo mostraba una expresión de desconcierto y horror.

¿Hablaba sola? ¿Me golpeaba? ¿Gritaba? Claro que no. Yo hablaba con _ellas_. Siempre con ellas.

Pero por un instante todo pareció encajar. Porque mi madre siempre se asustaba y entraba corriendo a mi recamara cuando tenía una disputa con las chicas o porque siempre miraba mi cuarto como buscando algo. O porque jamás me creía cuando le decía que hablaba con ellas.

Pero por supuesto que existían, yo las veía. Todo el tiempo me molestaban. Quizá ni mis padres ni mis hermanos las vieran y sus voces eran tan parecidas a las mías que las confundía.

Si, era eso.

──Vámonos, ni sé que hago aquí ──salí corriendo del hospital y me metí en el auto.

El camino fue muy incómodo y cuando llegué a casa subí corriendo a mi cuarto. Me tiré en mi cama y hundí mi cara en la almohada.

Revisé mi celular, el cual había dejado en casa, y me encontré con 18 llamadas perdidas y 45 mensajes de texto. No respondí ni uno ni regrese ninguna llamada. No estaba de ánimos.

──¿Te divertiste? ──me dijo Xy sentándose a un lado de mí.

──Vete al diablo.

──Uy, alguien no sé tomó sus pastillitas de la felicidad esta mañana ──era Ere, tan sarcástica como siempre.

──¿Qué pasa, cielo? ──Ia era la única que rara vez me sacaba de quicio.

──Ustedes… ¿son reales? ──pregunté algo avergonzada.

──¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que somos reales! ¿No nos ves? ──esta vez Ona no sonaba enojada, sino herida.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la pelea que ocurría a mi alrededor y mis pesadillas.

Me quedé dormida.

* * *

_Bueno, pus, nada xd eso es todo por hoy. A parte de este cap puede que haya, hum, asesinatos, sangre, iu nou 8) me voy._


	4. Así fuera o no

**4. Así fuera o no**

* * *

Abrí los ojos tan rápido que me dolieron instantáneamente. Me encontraba confundida y mareada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Mi último recuerdo fue haberme quedado dormida en mi cuarto con todas las locas peleando. Bajé la mirada porque sentía húmeda mi ropa. Fue entonces cuando el terror me inundó por completo. Estaba de pie en… ¿un cuarto? Quién sabe. Lo único que sí sabía era que enfrente de mi había un cuerpo, tirado en el suelo, empapado de sangre. Yo también estaba cubierta por esa sangre.

Y tenía un cuchillo en la mano.

* * *

Todas seguían gritando, peleando. ¿Razón de la disputa? La pregunta de Gumi: "Ustedes… ¿son reales?". Pero claro que lo éramos. ¿Por qué había preguntado eso? De las diez, era la que peor se portaba. Siempre intentado evitar a las demás, fingiendo que no existíamos o mintiéndole a sus padres.

No recordaba bien como había llegado a la casa de Gumi, de hecho, nadie más que la propia Gumi lo sabía. Mi primer recuerdo era estar enfrente de una puerta blanca. Enfada, muy, muy enfadada. ¿Por qué? No sé. Abrí la puerta y, cuando entré, había seis mujeres. Idénticas a mí, aunque de eso me di cuenta más tarde. Dos de ellas estaban jugando con otra. _Literalmente_, jugando con ella. Las mujeres, que más bien parecían niñas, la jalaban, una de cada lado, agarrando un brazo y tirando de él.

──¡Gumi quiere jugar conmigo! ──gritó una de ellas. Así que su nombre era Gumi.

──¡No es cierto! ──rugió la otra.

La pobre chica de en medio ni siquiera se inmutó de verme. Estaba muy cansada, se le notaba en los ojos.

──¿Y tú quién eres? ──me preguntó otra chica un poco más alta que las otras tres a lado de mí.

¿Qué quién era? Diablos, ¿quién era?

──¿Y a ti qué te importa? ──la frase salió de mí de golpe. No analicé mis palabras antes de dejarlas escapar.

──Pues mucho, mocosa. ¿Quién eres? ──¿mocosa? Por favor, de algo estaba segura y era de que yo era más alta que ella. Al menos diez centímetros.

──Qué. Te. Importa ──y pasé a su lado en dirección a la ventana. Y entonces, debajo de ella, vi a otra niña, acurrucada y llorando como loca.

──Mira, niñita. Vas a decirme quién carajos eres o yo… ──se había acabado. Di media vuelta y la golpeé.

──¿Qué te sucede? ──me gritó, ahora desde el piso y con la nariz ensangrentada.

──Qué te importa.

* * *

Pasaron los días y llegaron otras tres. Gumi seguía peleando con nosotras e intentado ignorarnos. Obviamente no lo lograba ni a medias.

Al quinto día, después de la pelea en el cuarto de Gumi cuando ella se quedó dormida, salí de su habitación y me senté en el pórtico. Estaba furiosa. Como siempre, sin razón alguna.

Entonces, lo vi pasar. ¿Era él? ¿Él? ¿Qué él? Sentimientos y pensamientos confusos. No sabía quién era, pero sabía que era malo. No, no lo era. Era alguien que se parecía a alguien que era malo. ¿O no? No estar segura me enfurecía. No solo era alguien que se parecía a otro alguien que era malo, sino que se parecía a alguien que me había _hecho_ algo malo. ¿Me había hecho algo malo? ¿Qué? No recordaba, no record...

Falta de aire, forcejeo, gritos, golpes, apuñalamientos, jadeos, muchos jadeas, vomito, llanto, más llanto. Sí recordaba. En ese punto ya no me importó si era o no el hombre. Entré corriendo a la casa por un cuchillo y lo seguí.

* * *

──Hola, cariño ──le dije. Estaba pálido como el papel y aterrorizado como un niño de dos años enfrente de un monstruo. También estaba tirado en el suelo temblando.

──¿Q-Q-Qué quieres? ──me dijo en un susurro.

──¿No lo sabes? Adivina ──sabía que él no podría adivinar porque él no era el hombre que me había _lastimado_, pero se parecía y eso servía.

──N-N-No lo sé, no me hagas daños, tengo un hijo de… ──lo pateé en el estómago. ¿A mi qué me importaba que tuviera un mocoso?

──Si, bueno, todos tenemos cosas, pero en este momento eso no importa ──me arrodillé a su lado y lo miré──. Me gustaría decirte que lo siento, pero es que no es así.

Entonces, alcé el cuchillo.

Y lo clavé justo en el corazón del hombre.

Lo volví a alzar y lo volví a bajar. Unas tres veces, justo en el mismo lugar. Luego lo miré un rato mientras moría y un segundo después retomé mi tarea, ahora clavando el cuchillo en su estómago. En su cabeza. En sus hombros. En sus piernas. En sus genitales. Sí, ahí. Se lo merecía, bueno, él no, pero aquel otro individuo que me había golpeado hasta querer morir y sometido hasta querer desaparecer por la humillación, sí.

_No pienses en eso, Ona_. Me dije a mi misma mentalmente.

Me levanté, me pegué a una pared, suspiré y, de pronto, me desmayé.

* * *

_¡Hola! Dios, sé que me he tardado un milenio pero no he tenido tiempo TTOTT. Pero, ya, enserio, voy a aplicarme y subir más capítulos seguidos. Ahora, una explicación: Todas las personalidades controlan el cuerpo de Gumi. O sea, cuando hablan, la que habla, a la vista de todos, es Gumi. Por eso sus padres ven que habla sola pero ella cree que habla con nueves mujeres más. Cuando alguna de ellas grita, ella es la que grita a la vista de todos. Lo mismo pasa con los gemidos, llantos y todo. Cuando ella se va y las demás personalidades no van con ella, es cuando Gumi controla su cuerpo por un largo rato sin la intervención de las demás. Pero hay veces en que otra personalidad domina el cuerpo y la mente por un tiempo, como en este capítulo. Y, cuando eso pasa, puede haber "intervenciones" de la personalidad de Gumi. Aquí Gumi prevalecía en la mente mientras iba al psicólogo y mientras hablaba con las otras tipas, pero cuando se quedó "dormida" realmente no se quedó dormida, sino que Ona tomó el cuerpo. Esto pasa porque Gumi estaba enojada pero cuando su enojo se tornó muy grande la que hace este papel es Ona. Ojala me entiendan xD es todo, bye. Si tienen dudas, me las dejan en un comentario y las respondo en el otro cap. Bye._


End file.
